sexandthecityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sexistenzangst
Sexistenzangst ist die zweite folge der sechsten Staffel von Sex and the City. Zusammenfassung Miranda ist verzweifelt, nachdem sie erfahren hat, dass Steve sie nicht mehr liebt. Carrie und Berger haben perfekte Dates und enttäuschenden Sex. Samantha kämpft um einen süßen Kellner in einem grauenvollen Restaurant. Charlotte beginnt ihren Weg zur Konvertierung zum Judentum. Handlung Carrie und Berger haben immer wieder Dates, die Carrie als immer wieder neu und aufregend empfindet, egal ob in einem Burger-Restaurant oder beim Einkaufen von Duschvorhängen. Sie genießen ihre ersten Küsse und Carrie wird langsam ungeduldig, so dass sie schließlich auch das erste mal miteinander schlafen. Leider ist das Erlebnis nicht so phantastisch, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hat. Am nächsten Abend führt Samantha die vier Freundinnen in das derzeit aktuelle Restaurand "Raw", in dem es nur rohes Essen gibt. Während sie auf ihren Tisch warten, erzählt Carrie, dass sie endlich Sex mit Berger hatte, will aber eigentlich nicht ausführlich darüber reden so wie sonst. Doch es platzt aus ihr heraus und sie schüttet ihren Freundinnen ihr Herz aus. Samantha wirft auf ein Auge auf den süßen Kellner, während die anderen drei sich über das furchtbare, rohe Essen aufregen. Charlotte eröffnet den anderen, dass sie beschlossen hat, Jüdin zu werden, um Harry heiraten zu können, da sie ihn liebt. Später stehen Carrie und Miranda vor einem Pizza-Schnellimbiss, um etwas anständiges zu essen und Miranda erklärt, dass sie Steve gegen TiVo ausgetauscht hat, ein Gerät, das Sendungen für sie aufnimmt, indem es analysiert, was sie sonst im Fernsehen ansieht. Carrie erklärt Miranda noch einmal, dass der Sex mit Berger einfach furchtbar war und Miranda rät ihr, ihre Erwartungen nicht so hoch zu schrauben. Zuhause duscht Carrie und macht sich Gedanken darüber, wie ihre Beziehung weitergehen soll. Miranda sieht sich während dessen ihre derzeitige Lieblingsserie "Jules und Mimi" an, die TiVo für sie aufgenommen hat. Am nächsten Tag besucht Charlotte eine Synagoge, um mit einem Rabbi zu besprechen, dass sie zum jüdischen Glauben übertreten will, doch ihr wird zweimal die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen. Abends bespricht sie das mit Harry, der ihr erklärt, dass es Tradition sei, sie drei mal abzuweisen, um zu sehen, ob es ihr ernst sei. Danach haben sie Sex. Am gleichen Abend will sich Miranda die neuste Folge von "Jules und Mimi" ansehen, doch ihre Haushälterin Magda gesteht ihr, dass sie aus versehen die Einstellungen gelöscht hat, so dass TiVo nichts aufgenommen hat. Mirandy ist enttäuscht. Während dessen ruft Berger bei Carrie an und sie lädt ihn zu sich nach Hause ein, um das mit dem Sex noch einmal zu versuchen, doch es wird erneut eine ruhige, etwas enttäuschende Angelegenheit. Daraufhin redet sie am nächsten Tag mit Samantha, während beide in einem Dessous-Geschäft etwas für Samantha suchen, die sich den scharfen Kellner aus dem Raw angeln will. Samantha schlägt Carrie vor, ebenfalls Reizwäsche zu kaufen, um den Sex mit Berger zu verbessern, Carrie möchte anfangs nicht, doch als ihr der Gedanke kommt, Berger könnte ihren Sex eventuell als gut empfinden, kauft sie etwas. Da TiVo nicht mehr funktioniert, seit Magda auf der Fernbedienung gesessen hat, hat Miranda schon mehrmals bei der Firma angerufen, doch niemand kann ihr helfen. Carrie geht mit Berger essen, während sie ihre sexy neue Unterwäsche trägt und er kann den Blick nicht von ihrem Dekoletté lassen, bei dem die rosa Spitze hervorblitzt, doch die Situation ist verkrampft, so dass Carrie Alkohol bestellt. Charlotte steht mit koscherem Rotwein vor der Haustür des Rabbi, da er auf mehrmalige Anrufe nicht reagiert hat, doch auch diesmal schlägt er ihr die Tür vor der Nase zu. Aufgebracht klopft sie so lange an seine Tür, bis seine Frau öffnet. Diese erklärt, dass der Rabbi keine Zeit habe, aber Charlotte drängt sich an ihr vorbei und stürmt ins Zimmer. Sie erklärt, sie sei siebenunddreißig, hätte Empfängnisprobleme und hätte lange gebraucht, um den Mann ihres Lebens zu finden, deshalb wolle sie nicht mehr warten. Dann erst bemerkt sie, dass die ganze Familie des Rabbi im Raum ist und sie anstarrt. Der Rabbi lenkt daraufhin ein und sagt ihr, sie müsse lernen, auch einmal warten zu können, lädt sie aber trotzdem ein, an der Feier am Vorabend des Sabbat teilzunehmen und zu lernen. Obwohl Charlotte ein Date mit Harry hat, bleibt sie. Miranda kommt spät aus dem Büro, Steve hat auf Brady aufgepasst und erzählt, der Monteur hätte angerufen und den Termin auf den nächsten Donnerstag verschoben, allerdings habe er auch das Gerät repariert. Miranda freut sich, da ihre Lieblingsserie aufgezeichnet wurde und sagt Steve, sie liebe ihn, was sie allerdings sofort damit entschärft, dass sie erklärt, sie würde ihn lieben, weil er soetwas kann. Beide verabschieden sich etwas verkrampft. Samantha sitzt während dessen im Raw und versucht, den süßen Kellner für sich zu gewinnen, doch sie muss erkennen, dass sie nicht die einzige Frau ist, die das an diesem Abend versucht. Nach vier Stunden verlassen mehr und mehr Frauen das Restaurant, nachdem sie aufgegeben haben, weil sie das Essen einfach nicht mehr ertragen können, doch es gibt eine, die nicht aufgeben will. Samantha bietet ihr schließlich an, die Rechnung zu übernehmen, wenn die andere dafür den Kellner aufgeben würde. Sie gewinnt. Carrie und Berger kommen ziemlich betrunken in Carries Wohnung. Carrie schwankt, während sie sich für ihn ausziehen will, um ihn zu verführen, doch Berger wirkt nicht besonders angeheizt. Schließlich kippt er auf dem Bett um und schläft ein. Samantha und Jerry haben stundenlang Sex. Hinterher verrät er ihr, dass sie "den ganzen Mist" gar nicht hätte essen müssen, er wäre auch schon am letzten Dienstag mit ihr heim gegangen. Carrie erwacht am nächsten Morgen völlig verkatert neben Berger. Sie wollen Sex haben, doch es beginnt ein Gespräch darüber, dass es nicht funktioniert. Da es bei Dates immer gut funktioniert, holt Berger Salz- und Pfefferstreuer, um ein Restaurant zu simulieren. Sie beschließen, zu reden, doch es endet damit, dass sie endlich heißen Sex haben. Zentrale Frage *Warum muss immer irgendwas sein? Personen und Paarungen *Carrie Bradshaw - Jack Berger *Miranda Hobbes *Samantha Jones - Jerry *Charlotte York - Harry Goldenblatt *Steve Brady *Brady Hobbes Kategorie:Staffel 6 Kategorie:Episode